fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Four: Ding Ding!
Prologue A pink energy invelopes Carly Shay (CastleFalcon). This energy quickly splats away, only to reveal an armoured Carly; a white chrysalis material forms over Carly's head forming a crown with bunny ears popping out at both sides, her arms are covered with this material, around her chest aswell, only leaving a heart-shaped opening around the abdomen, her pants are also covered in this material. "Cutie Suit", Carly murmers. "My, Carly Shay, you're not the only one who came prepared for this fight. You comming here was acually part of my plan.", Nevel Papperman states. Nevel's belt begins breaking into technological chips. These chips form around Nevel, forming a techno helmet, body, techno leg protectors, and techno boots. "Behold, my technopathy!", Nevel exclaims Chapter 4 Carly swipes her left arm to the side, unleashing two heart-shaped throwing blades at Freddy Benson and Sam Puckett (CastleFalcon). These blades break the ropes restraining them to a chair, and they break free. "AHHHHHHHH!!" Nevel charges at full speed towards Carly, electricity being unleashed from his body. Carly simply sets up a love barrier before her, causing him to fly back to a wall upon comming in contact with it. "Now take this!!", Carly exclaims. Carly breaks the heart into pieces. These peices stay floating in the air, and turn into hearts. "Ultra Girly Make-Out!!" Carly chants. Nevel counters these hearts with mini-missiles comming out from his suit. The large amount of explosions destroy Nevel's headquarters. Nevel is left in awe. Freddy on the other hand, takes on Mandy Valdez. He uses his high-speed movement on Mandy to get behind her, and take her gun away from her. "Hey, you give......", Mandy doses off into outerspace. Regaining focus, she brings her hand to her face. "Ducky Mask!", Mandy chants as yellow energy surrounds her face. Bringing her hand away from her face, she quickly side-kicks Freddy in the gut, in a flash. Mandy now has a duck mask on. Freddy shakes off the pain, and uses his High Speed Movement to run behind Mandy. Pinpointing her head, he shoots, though Mandy was quick enough to evade. "Your a fast one, where did you get all this power?" Freddy asks. "Oh, my Ducky Mask allows me to move at high speeds. It also enhances my reflexes and strength!!", Mandy exclaims. "Oh, I get youuuu!", madly claims Nora. "Take this, sweet pea...", sam calmly claims. Sam focuses energy into her blowgun, this time releasing it as a laser beam instead. Nora runs away from the beam, though as Sam follows her movement with her head, it follows her. Nora quickly jumps off the floor, then bounces off the wall, and sends a spin kick towards Sam's face. Sam quickly ducks, grabs Nora's leg, and sends her plumetting to a wall. Nora gets up from the floor, and grabs her horse whip. Cartwheeling towards Sam, she lands before her, and whips her across the face. Sam, nearly loosing conciousness gets kneed in the chin, and palmed in the chest, sending her crashing towards a wall. Sam gets up from the floor, very dizzy, and prepares for her next attack. "My...my..ma..my labratory!!" Nevel is in awe. "YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN, CARLY SHAY!!", brutally exclaims Nevel. Nevel then presses a myriad of buttons on the wrist of his suit. Comming from his wrists, two missles are launched towards Carly. Carly shows impressive speed, and evades from the attack. The missles cause a large explosion, blowing away at the rubble of Nevel's headquarters. Unexpectadley, Carly appears from behind Nevel, grabs him by the wrist, and tears off his arm. Powers used *'Cutie Suit': Carly uses her Cutie suit, in order to fight with impressive speed, strength, agility, and love. :*'Ultra Girly Make-Out': Multiple cutie kisses are fired at the target. If any of the hearts made by this attack come in contact with anything solid, it will explode. :*'Enhanced Speed': Carly was able to quickly evade Nevel's missles, and appear behind him. :*'Enhanced Strength': When Carly appeared behind Nevel, she grabbed him by the wrist and tore off his arm. *'Ducky Mask': Upon summoning a duck mask, it's wielder is granted incredible speed and strength. *'Expertice in close hand combat': Nora and Sam had a brief close combat battle, though Nora gained the upper hand. *'Blowgun Laser of Destruction': Instead of creating a large blast with her blowgun, Sam can create a more destructive beem with it.